Malentendido
by trafalgar nami 174
Summary: Por una malentendido causado por lisanna, Lucy decide irse del gremio haciéndose mas fuerte en su largo viaje, pero en su trayecto no contaba que una familia muy poderosa contrato a magos oscuros para secuestrarla. ¿Cuál fue ese malentendido?¿Para que quieren a Lucy?¿Que pasara con natsu?...
1. Chapter 1

**NOTAS: **_**Hola lectores soy nueva en esto así que espero que les guste. La historia se entorna más en lucy que en natsu. Este capítulo lleva un poco de **__**LEMMON **__**espero os guste!**_

_._

_**Capitulo 1: SOY TAN IDIOTA**_

Era un día normal en magnolia, eran alrededor de las 10:00am de la mañana y Lucy se había despertado por los pequeños rayos de sol que le alumbraban el rostro. Resignada por no poder dormir un poco mas se paró de su cama en dirección al baño dispuesta a bañarse y arreglarse para ir al gremio.

POV. LUCY

Salí de mi departamento alrededor de las 12:00pm dispuesto a decirle a natsu que hicieran una misión a solas, me sentía sola porque natsu se la pasaba todo el día con lisanna pero ya no era la escusa de "recuperar el tiempo perdido que la creía muerta". NO. Ahora era "necesito que me ayude en un asunto y a descubrir algo". Claro que me sentía un poco celosa, hace poco tiempo que descubrí los sentimientos que tengo hacia él. Estaba metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que ya estaba en las puertas del gremio, en fin entre y salude a todos, me acerque a la barra donde estaba mira limpiando un vaso de cristal.

Hola Mira-san ¿sabes dónde se encuentra natsu?- Le pregunte con la esperanza que me respondiera

Hola Lucy, natsu dijo que se iría a su casa a descansar-Me dijo la albina con su característica sonrisa.

Estaba caminando hacia las puertas del gremio y me fije que happy estaba platicando con Charlie animadamente. Se me hizo un poco raro ya que happy siempre estaba con natsu, pero no le tome importancia y me encamine hacia la casa de natsu. Llegue a casa de natsu demasiado rápido y toque la puerta pero nadie me respondía, creí que tal vez estaba dormido por el cansancio de la misión que tuvo así que me adentre a su casa con mucho cuidado y fui directo a su habitación. Se me hizo raro que la puerta de estuviera cerrada ya que siempre que voy está abierta. Cuando más me acercaba iba oyendo como murmullos, no eran _¿¡gemidos!? _de una voz femenina, empecé a caminar más rápido e iba a abrir la puerta de la habitación cuando…

_Ha…Natsu!..ha...ha_- me quede paralizada con la mano en la perilla de la puerta al escuchar su voz. La voz de ella. La voz de lisanna. ¡Estaba ella al otro lado de la puerta gimiendo! no sabía qué hacer pero abrí la puerta ´para comprobar lo que mis oídos decían y ahí estaban, los dos, semidesnudos. Natsu estaba sin su bufanda y chaleco encima de una lisanna con solo bragas, acariciando uno de sus pechos desnudos con su mano derecha mientras que lamia y mordía el otro, una vez, mas me quede paralizada sin articular palabra mientras sentía lagrimas correr por mi rostro triste y desilusionado, claro que ESTUPIDA fui al creer que Natsu Dragneel se figaría en mi, al ilusionarme sabiendo que era demasiado feliz con lisanna, una voz muy conocida para mí me saco de mis pensamientos…

¿Lucy? ¿Qué haces ahí parada?- me dijo lisanna con una sonrisa de victoria, no la reconocía se veía ¿satisfecha? ¿De qué? Fue ahí que me di cuenta lisanna me detestaba por estar cerca de natsu, no me lo había dicho pero las miradas que me daba a mí al acercarme a natsu decían todo.

¡¿Qué?! ¿¡LUCY?!- dijo él, el grandísimo IDIOTA del que me enamore, volteó a ver a lisanna y luego a mi -pero que…- no alcance oír lo que decía ya que salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude de esa casa oí que natsu me estaba gritando pero no quería verlo, no a él, quería estar sola, quería caer en un profundo sueño y nunca despertar…

Había regresado de la misión que hice con lisanna y me fui a mi casa después de avisar al maestro de mi regreso, entre a mi habitación para poder descansar cerrando la puerta para que no me molestaran, iba a misiones con lisanna para que me aclarara dudas que tenia, me di cuenta de algo maravilloso, AMO a Lucy Heartfilia con todo mi ser, al principio no estaba seguro pero gracias a charlas que de daban el maestro y gajeel ya que es un dragón slayer lo aclare pero eso fue antes de que saliera de misiones con lisanna, en fin iba con ella porque al ser una chica y la segunda mujer en la que mas confió le pedía consejos y opiniones de cómo declararme. Estaba seguro que lucy me correspondía, un día gray y gajeel me habían dicho que ella estaba enamorada de mí y eso realmente me había puesto feliz, cuando le pedí los consejos a lisanna se impresiono y su mirada se torno ¿triste? No creo, ella me quiere mucho y sé que me apoyara.

En fin, me di cuenta que estaba todo apagado pero por alguna razón se veía oscuro no tanto pero si lo suficiente para no reconocer a la persona que estaba en mi cama.

Hola Natsu-Me dijo muy sensualmente ella

¿Lucy?-le dije incrédulo me acerque un poco a ella para ver si en verdad era y si definitivamente ella era.

Mi sorpresa fue grande cuando sentí sus labios en los míos besándome apasionadamente y sin dudarlo le correspondí el beso colocando mis manos en sus caderas para acercarla más. Nos separamos por falta de aire y ella me dijo

Natsu siempre te he amado hazme tuya ahora- mis ojos estaban abiertos a más no poder, la mujer que amo se estaba declarando y de forma muy sexual para mi gusto. No la hice esperar y me abalance a ella besándola desesperadamente, ella me estaba quitando el chaleco mientras yo iba dejando un rastro de besos desde sus labios hasta su cuello, con mi mano le estaba desabrochando la blusa que llevaba y se la quite junto a su sostén, me quede mirando sus pechos, con una mano agarre uno y empecé a acariciarlo mientras que lamia, mordía y succionaba el otro, sentí como se quitaba su falda y rodeaba mi cadera con sus piernas, estaba tan concentrado en sus pechos que no me di cuenta que una persona entro a la habitación y la voz de lisanna dijo, esperen ¿_LISANNA?..._

¿Lucy? ¿Qué haces ahí parada?-pare de hacer lo que hacía con los pechos de Lucy, más bien de lisanna y mire la puerta ella estaba ahí parada, _llorado_

¡¿Qué?! ¿¡LUCY?!- luego volví a ver a lisanna- pero que rayos, lisanna que haces aquí- le dije mientras veía a Lucy correr, le grite pero fue inútil sabía que no quería verme, ahí fue que me di cuenta, lisanna puede usar take over y lo había usado en mis _pruebas_ de cómo declararme a Lucy al igual que en este momento.

Me sentía como un completo idiota, pero no le dije nada a lisanna no quería lastimarla ella era como mi hermana. Empecé a vestirme sin mirar a lisanna no quería verla, ni hablarle, la confianza que le tenia se desvaneció en sus acciones, ella se lo busco. Quería estar solo me sentía sucio y un estúpido, camine en dirección de la casa de Lucy y subí por la ventana estaba dormida, ¿cuántas horas camine? Me di cuenta que era de noche pero eso no importa me acerque a su cama y me senté cuidadosamente de no despertarla, acaricie su mejilla que tenia rastros de lagrimas, en verdad soy un estúpido hice llorar a la mujer que amo nunca me lo perdonare, me levante y me fui necesitaba descansar un poco.

_CONTINUARA…_


	2. Chapter 2

_**NOTAS: Hola lectores, en mi opinión empecé esta historia un poco dramática! Pero bueno este es el segundo capítulo… disfrútenlo. Gracias por los reviews. Un beso a los lectores…**_

_**Capitulo 2: Decisión**_

POV. LUCY

Me desperté con pesadez no quería ir al gremio y encontrarme con lisanna y con él, sobre todo con él, no quería verlo tan solo recordar lo que paso el día anterior me entristece, después de tener un debate con migo misma de ir o no ir al gremio, opte por ir, no quería darle el gusto a lisanna de humillarme. Me levante de mi cama en dirección al baño para tomarme una ducha y arreglarme, agarre mis llaves para salir de mi casa e irme rumbo al gremio, iba tan metida en mis pensamientos de cómo hacerme frente a ellos como si no hubiese visto esa dolorosa escena que no me di cuenta que estaba frente a las puertas del gremio, sin darles vueltas al asunto tome la perilla girándola y entre…

POV. NATSU

Estaba caminando por las calles de magnolia junto a happy para ir al gremio, quería llegar al gremio para explicarle las cosas a lucy, al llegar al gremio lo primero que hice fue buscar esa cabellera rubia que me gusta pero desgraciadamente aun no llegaba, me acerque a la barra con happy junto a mí para desayunar como era costumbre.

Hola Natsu, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué esa cara?- le iba a contestar a mira pero cierta albina me interrumpió.

¡Natsu!-y ahí estaba como si nada hubiera pasado ayer, _lisanna._

Hola lisanna- le dije sin muchas ganas, aun estaba enojado con ella.

¡Oh vamos! Natsu tengo algo para ti.

¿¡He!? No quier…- Mis ojos estaban abiertos como platos y mi boca sintió una leve presión, era lisanna, ella me estaba _besando._ Mi sorpresa fue más grande cuando me di cuenta que le estaba correspondiendo ese beso y mis manos estaban posicionadas en sus caderas acercándola más. Reaccioné cuando oí un grito, era de Levy para ser precisos aunque no se qué pronuncio en ese grito, me separe lentamente de lisanna y vi que todo el gremio estaba en silencio, impresionados y mirando las puertas del gremio. Gire mi cabeza para ver qué era lo que veían, ella estaba ahí, lo había visto todo. _Mierda_. Fue lo único que paso por mi cabeza, Lucy había presenciado cómo le correspondía el beso a lisanna.

Siento interrumpir- fue lo único que dijo antes de girarse e irse del gremio corriendo.

¡Joder LUCE!- iba a salir corriendo pero vi como gray me agarraba del brazo para girarme y después golpearme.

¡ERES UN COMPLETO IDIOTA! ¡COMO LE PUDISTE HACER ESO A LUCY!- Gray estaba realmente enojado, sabía que consideraba a lucy como su hermana pequeña, no lo culpo yo considero a Wendy como mi hermanita y si me enterara que un idiota le hiciera daño no se lo perdonaría. No proteste ni me defendí, me merecía eso y más, gray tiene razón soy un completo idiota.

Erza había parado a gray, yo estaba muy herido y por el dolor que siento no dudo creer que tengo huesos rotos.

¡MALDITA SEA, ERZA SUELTAME!- Dijo gray

¡Ya cálmate gray! Yo también quiero partirle la cara a natsu pero es suficiente, lisanna llévalo a la enfermería-dijo Erza mientras soltaba a gray que estaba ya calmado, vi como gray se iba del gremio más que enojado, realmente soy un idiota. Sentí como unos delgados brazos me ayudaban a pararme para llevarme a la enfermería, gire levemente mi cabeza y vi a lisanna.

Vamos Natsu, estas muy herido amor- No dije nada, no quería discutir con lisanna estaba cansado, poco a poco iba perdiendo la conciencia.

Salí corriendo del gremio con lagrimas corriendo por mis mejillas, lo que vi me destrozo por completo. Llegue a casa para después lanzarme a mi cama a llorar, no sé cuánto tiempo había pasado ¿media hora quizás? Que importa, ya nada me importa pensé que haría ahora. Pensé un poco más y tome mi decisión, _me iría del gremio_. Oí como tocaban la puerta de mi casa, sin ánimos me levante para abrir la puerta pero antes pregunte quien era.

¿Quién eres?

Soy yo Lucy, Gray- Suspire, el era como mi hermano mayor y le tenía mucha confianza, con el me puedo desahogar. Abrí la puerta para que pasara, me sorprende cuando lo vi, tenia pequeñas manchas de sangre en su camisa, no me atreví a preguntar que le había pasado conociéndolo seguramente se peleo con natsu, era muy sobreprotector conmigo.

Hola Gray ¿Qué pasa?- le dije con mi mejor sonrisa forzada

No lo hagas Lucy.

¿Eh?

No sonrías, se que estas destrozada por dentro, recuerdas que tú me dijiste tus sentimientos hacia ese idiota, aparte, tienes los ojos rojos e hinchados. El no se merece tus lagrima pequeña- mierda, se me había olvidado que entre gray y yo no había secretos, nos contábamos todo, el me conto sus sentimientos hacia juvia y yo le conté mis sentimientos hacia natsu.

Gracias Gray.

Desahógate pequeña, se que lo necesitas- Me dijo mientras me abrazaba y otra vez rompí en llanto. Le conté a gray todo, desde que los encontré en su habitación hasta ahora. También le dije mi decisión…

¿Estás segura de quieres hacer esto Lucy?

Si Gray me iré del gremio.

¿Por cuánto tiempo?

Tal vez unos 5 o 6…

¿Semanas? O ¿meses?

Eh no… serán 5 o 6… años- Le dije en un susurro pero lo escucho

¿¡QUE!? NO PUEDES HACER ESO, NO TE DEJARE…

¡GRAY! Ya tome mi decisión y espero que me apoyes.

Está bien Lucy pero prométeme que si vas a regresar sana y salva ok

Te lo prometo

Y… ¿Cuándo te vas?

Mañana voy a pasar al gremio para avisar y dejarle algo al maestro, de ahí no sabrán nada de mí…

Lucy recuerda que todos siempre te vamos a querer y que no estás sola

Gracias gray- le di un abrazo como agradecimiento.

Bueno creo que mejor me voy pequeña, ya es de noche-me dijo parándose y despidiéndose.

Si gray, no sé si mañana te veré así que si no te veo este será el adiós. Oh y una cosa más cuando venga quiero ver al menos un gray o juvia corriendo por el gremio

¡LUCY! n-no digas esas cosas-me dijo mientras se iba por las calles de magnolia.

Al día siguiente me desperté más temprano que lo habitual para llegar al gremio antes que todos. Cuando llegue no había nadie más que Laxus, no se me hizo raro ya que vivía ahí justo al maestro.

Hola Laxus- Le salude con la mano

Hm-fue lo único que recibí como respuesta. Iba a subir al segundo piso para ir al despacho del maestro cuando Laxus me hablo.

Oye… te vas a ir del gremio verdad- Me quede helada ¿Cómo supo? Gray fue lo único que pensé.

No fue Gray… los oí hablar ayer en la noche, recuerda que tengo mis oídos agudos, iba pasando por tu casa cuando oí que le decías eso a gray.

N-no digas nada por favor-realmente tenía miedo a que digiera algo antes de que yo esté a kilómetros de magnolia.

Descuida no diré nada, yo tampoco soportaría si viera a la mujer que amo besarse con otro y que le correspondiera- Sonreí en mi interior Laxus a veces puede ser tierno.

Entonces dile a Mira-san de tus sentimientos antes que te la ganen, estoy segura que te ama- Le dije y subí las escaleras dejando a un Laxus más que sonrojado. Toque la puerta del maestro, para recibir un "pasa" del otro lado.

Hola Lucy que sorpresa ¿Qué pasa hija?-me dijo con una sonrisa, me dolía dejar el gremio sabiendo que tengo una hermosa familia que me quiere tanto.

Maestro… me voy a ir del gremio…

_CONTINUARA…_


	3. Chapter 3

_**NOTA: Hola! Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que subí el segundo capítulo y les pido perdón porque sé que muchos de ustedes han esperado demasiado para leer este capítulo. Bueno comencemos…**_

_**Capitulo 3: ADIOS**_

POV. LUCY

_Suspiro_. Aquí estoy frente al maestro, no ha dicho nada solo me ve con cara seria…

Lucy… ¿estás segura de tu decisión?- Hablo, claro que estaba segura no quería seguir sufriendo, me hare más fuerte en mi viaje y regresare otra vez, pero no como soy ahora, seré mas fuerte y capaz de hacer todo.

Si maestro, hoy me voy de mangolia- Suspira, sabe que no me va hacer que cambiar de opinión.

Hija, ¿Cuánto tiempo te vas? ¿Vas a regresar?- Veo en su rostro tristeza.

Me voy a i años y si voy a regresar… maestro, puedo dejarle esto- Le extiendo mi mano que sostienen 2 cartas.- La de color rojo es para el gremio en general y la azul se la puede dar a levy-chan, gray o erza por favor.

Claro pequeña, recuerda que siempre te vamos a querer y si tienes problemas no dudes en venir con tu familia… ahora dame tu mano donde está la marca de fairy tail- Le extiendo mi mano para que borre la marca del gremio, me despidió como es costumbre de despedir a un mago de fairy tail. Solo habían pasado alrededor de 7 minutos hablando con el maestro, baje las escaleras y había más personas, sigilosamente me fui para que nadie me viera. Estaba ya en casa, recogí mis maletas y me fui a la estación de trenes, fue un largo viaje de 12 horas pero me siento más aliviada porque estoy lejos de lo que me hizo daño.

Estaba caminando mientras buscaba un hotel donde hospedarme, vi un hotel de un buen aspecto me servirá para quedarme unos cuantos días. Entre, pedí una habitación y me dirigí a ella, necesitaba un buen baño así que decidí tomarme uno, Cuando salí de la bañera me di cuenta de que virgo estaba en la cama con una capa negra y ropa deportiva color carmesí.

¿Virgo? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es eso?

¿Me va a castigar hime?

¿He?, no solo tenía curiosidad, oye virgo te quería pedir si me ayudarías con mi entrenamiento.

Claro hime, por eso le traje esto- me dijo mientras me mostraba la ropa que traía- debe de descansar hime mañana empezaremos con el entrenamiento.

Gracias virgo- después de que virgo se fuera me acosté en la cama puesto que eran alrededor de las 9 de la noche y estaba cansada…

POV. NATSU

Me desperté en la cama de mi casa ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?, qué más da, no recordaba nada después de que me desmaye en el gremio. Me levante y arregle para ir al gremio, tal vez pueda explicarle las cosas a lucy sobre el beso con lisanna… ¿Dónde estará happy? No está en casa, tal vez se quedo a dormir con lucy o se fue temprano al gremio.

Salí de casa y tome camino al gremio, al llegar vi que el maestro iba a dar algún aviso, mire a mi alrededor y no estaba…

OH Natsu a tiempo para la noticia- dijo el maestro con la voz _¿triste?_

No dije nada solo espere a que de la noticia…

Bueno muchacho, les tengo una triste noticia… Lucy Heartfilia se ha ido del gremio- silencio, nada, no lo podía creer ¿Por qué? Soy un idiota. Me di la vuelta y corrí a las puertas del gremio pero choque, eran runas, JODER!

Nadie saldrá del gremio Natsu, no hasta que pasen alrededor de 2 horas, me lo pidió lucy…Levy, Erza, Gray… Lucy dejo esta carta para ustedes y la que leeré es para el gremio- Joder Lucy, eres lista, sabes que no te puedo oler a larga distancia, un momento ¿carta? ¿Y para mí qué?...

Hola familia:

_Gracias por protegerme todo el tiempo, darme a conocer el significado de la ´palabra familia y hacerme sentir que no estoy sola, hoy me voy del gremio para cambiar, pero para bien y hacerme más fuerte, gracias por todo…_

_LH_

POV. Gray

Levy tomo la carta y camino hacia nuestra dirección para leerla…

Hola Chicos:

_Si están leyendo esta carta significa que estoy a kilómetros de mangolia, y no me verán en mucho tiempo, si se preguntan si regresare, si, si regresare, bueno eso espero. Les pido que no me busquen, solo espérenme por favor respeten mi decisión._

_Les quiero agradecer por esos días que me hicieron reír tanto, y esas veces que me salvaron la vida, de verdad los quiero mucho, ustedes son mi familia, mi familia de verdad, pero ahora me toca a mí, los quiero proteger y hacerlos reír tanto, pasar momentos felices todas las horas del día, que no tengan más días tristes, en fin me despido de ustedes, mi familia, mis hermanos. Los quiere mucho…_

_LH_

POV. Natsu

Pasaron las dos horas y me fui del gremio, no quería estar ahí, el olor de lucy seguía ahí, happy no quiso acompañarme, se quedo con charle estaba muy triste con la noticia de lucy, erza me dijo que no busque a lucy por dos razones, ella lo pidió y yo no era nadie para buscarla.

Me pregunto cuándo será el día que la volveré a ver…

Llegue a casa y no salí de ahí, no quería hacer nada, tocaron la puerta y fui a ver quién era, _lisanna._

Hola lisanna, pasa-le dije sin ánimos no quería verla hoy

Hola Natsu, ¿por qué te fuiste hoy tan temprano?-me dijo con voz seductora

No tengo ganas de ver gente, ¿se te ofrece algo?- sinceramente lisanna ya me tiene arto con sus jueguitos de novios, ¿cuándo entenderá que yo no la amo?

Mmm, no nada solo vine a verte

Bueno ya me viste lisanna y adiós- la fui empujando a la entrada y le cerré la puerta, ya era noche así que me fui a acostar.

POV LUCY

Estaba durmiendo, cuando sentí que algo o alguien me movían, con pesadez abrí los ojos y vi a virgo.

Hime es hora de levantarse en 1 hora y media comienza su entrenamiento- vi el reloj mágico que estaba a un lado mío y vi que eran las 4 de la mañana, genial...

Me levante y arregle, sinceramente no estaba acostumbrada a levantarme a esa hora pero todo sea por ser más fuerte, desayune e invoque a virgo.

Lista hime

Claro virgo

Empecé mi entrenamiento con virgo, después de eso loke me ayudo…

POV. Natsu

Ya han pasado 2 años desde que te fuiste de fairy tail Lucy, ¿Dónde estás?, Mirajane me ha dicho que ya no sonrió, me pongo a pensar y es cierto, ya no hago nada, no voy a misiones…nada, solo voy al gremio para desayunar comer y cenar, de ahí me voy a entrenar y sucesivamente a bañar y dormir, no soy el mismo de antes sin ti lucy te necesito, happy tampoco es el mismo, ya no hace bromas ni sonríe, tampoco le gusta volar, siempre camina.

Lisanna ya no ha intentado seducirme, bueno eso quiero pensar, puesto que debes en cuando viene a mi casa con una mini falda y la parte de arriba de un bikini, en fin ya es tarde y Salí a ver el cielo, estaba estrellado, me recordó a lucy ¿lo estará viendo ella?, no lo sé, solo sé que sin ella no soy el mismo…

CONTINUARA…


	4. Chapter 4

_**NOTA: Hola lectores en este capítulo habrá sorpresas (creo), no me odien por no subir muy seguido los capítulos, es solo que tuve un problema familiar muy delicado… en fin que disfruten!**_

_**Capitulo 4: Explicación**_

POV. LUCY

Ya han pasado 2 años desde que me fui de fairy tail, virgo dice que he progresado demasiado, puesto que ya puedo invocar 4 espíritus a la vez y se mucho hechizos. Muchas veces virgo se preocupa por mi ¿Por qué? Simple, dice que ya no soy la misma de antes, ya no sonrió y me he vuelto demasiado fría, pero que mas da la vida es cruel o ¿me equivoco?...

Ya había terminado mi entrenamiento, esta vez fue hasta medio día, decidí salir para despejarme un poco y comer de paso en un restaurante, me vestí con un vestido un poco provocativo color carmesí y unas zapatillas rojas no tan altas, llegue al centro del pueblito donde me he quedado, es un lugar muy pintoresco, toda la gente se conoce entre sí e incluso a mí.

Buenos días Lucy- me dijo una señora que aparentaba unos 83 años, ella es muy buena conmigo, siempre se ha preocupado de mi desde que llegue a este lugar

Buenos días señora Bort- Su nombre era Alicia pero todos le decían Bort de cariño ¿Por qué? Sinceramente nunca supe el porqué, solo con ella soy como era antes, pero con el único detalle que no sonrió.

Seguí mi camino hasta llegar a un restaurante de comida rápida, me senté y pedí un sándwich, papas a la francesa y agua natural, mientras comía me sentía observada, pero no le di importancia y proseguí a terminar la comida. Al terminar me levante y page la comida, iba caminando cuando sentí que alguien me tapaba la boca con un pañuelo, después de eso todo se volvió negro…

POV. NATSU

Fui abriendo los ojos lentamente, ya era de día, otro más, sin Lucy. Me levante y arregle para ir al gremio, se me estaba acabando el dinero así que decidí que tenía que hacer una misión, dudo que happy quiera ir así que solo desayunare y tomare la misión, para hacerla al día siguiente.

Entre al gremio y vi a happy con charle, decidí preguntarle primero si quería ir pero él se negó así que solo desayune y fui a la tabla de misiones para escoger una, ya había hecho mi elección, era no muy lejos de mangolia en pueblito, tenía que atrapar a unos magos que capturaban a magas celestiales para violarlas y después quitarles sus llaves… Lucy, me acorde de ella, de su pelo, su aroma, en fin, fui con mirajane a darle la misión y ahí estaba lisanna, otra vez…

Hola Natsu oye te tengo que mostrar algo, está en la enfermería- me dijo con una voz seductora como siempre.

Ahora no lisanna me la enseñas luego ¿está bien?

Pero mañana te v...

La deje hablando sola, me fui del Gamio hacia mi casa, me bañe y fui a acostar, mañana tendría que partir a la misión…

Me levante para irme a la misión, me subí al tren y llegue al pueblo demasiado mareado, pero se me quito el mareo cuando empecé a oler el aire…olía a Lucy, ella estaba aquí, seguí el olor pero desapareció de un segundo a otro, esto no puede ser tal vez ella fue, no, no puede ser, tengo que encontrar a esos magos rápido.

Corrí hasta donde se perdía el olor de lucy y era en la entrada del bosque, decidí adentrarme para ver si conseguía su olor de nuevo, pero se esfumo. Vi a unos tipos en la entrada de una cueva platicando sobre algo, me acerque un poco para decirles si no habían visto una mujer rubia…

Esa maga esta como quiere verdad-oí que dijo uno de los hombre inmediatamente pensé en lucy

Claro, las magas celestiales son las más sexys, pero también fáciles, espero con ansias mis turno de hacerla mía.- con eso basto para que mi ira se incrementara, lucy no es un objeto, me abalase a ellos derrotándolos fácilmente, no sin antes obligar a decirme donde se encuentra ella.

Me habían dicho que se encontraba dentro de esa cueva y sin pensarlo corrí, muchos intentaron detenerme pero como siempre fueron fáciles de derrotar, de repente salió un hombre barbón y gordo

TU maldito mocoso que perturba la paz de esta cueva.

Donde esta lucy- le conteste con voz fría y firme

A esa sexy maga, estaba a punto de hacerla mía, pero nos interrump- no le deje terminar estaba hecho una furia que le di in golpe en la mejilla izquierda, no fui tal difícil acabar con ese viejo gordo, sin mas preámbulos empecé a buscar a lucy hasta que encontré un gran puerta que decía no pasar, inmediato entre…

Desperté en un cama fría e incómoda, también me di cuenta que estaba amarrada de pies y manos _mierda, _trate de invocar a loke o virgo pero me quitaron las llaves, _mierda_, otra vez. La puerta se estaba abriendo lentamente hasta dejar ver a un hombre gordo, con barba y sucio...

Hola preciosa-me dijo

Que quieres de mí- le dije lo más fría que pude, pero sinceramente tenía demasiado miedo, sin mis llaves era débil

Nada preciosa- se acerco a mi hasta quedar junto a la cama, con su asquerosa mano empezó a tocar la pierna derecha subiendo su mano hasta mi muslo- solo tu cuerpo, es todo- saco una pequeña navaja de su bolsa del pantalón y con él empezó a cortar mi vestido de la parte alta, donde estaban mis pechos.

¡Suéltame maldito asqueroso!- termino de quitarme todo mi vestido de un jalón, quedando en ropa interior

Shhhh… lo vas a disfrutar lo prometo- intento tocar mis pecho pero unos hombres un poco más delgados llegaron gritando que un mago llego haciendo destrozos

¡JODER!, no te preocupes querida ahorita vengo a jugar contigo- después de eso salió corriendo dejándome sola, no oía nada, pero después de unos minutos escuche unos pasos a la dirección donde me encontraba...

La puerta estaba en llamas y un hombre de cabellos rosas y bufanda se acerco era…

¿¡NATSU!?- pero que carajos, este día era demasiado extraño y la persona con la que menos me quería encontrar estaba enfrente de mí.

¡LUCY!...- el tenia una sonrisa, esa sonrisa la que extrañe tanto, corrió hacia mí y me desato completa.-Lucy, Lucy, Lucy, mi Lucy- no dejaba de repetir natsu, mientras me abrazaba cada vez mas fuerte, como si yo me fuese. 2 años que no recibía un abrazo así, me conmoví y le iba a responder el abrazo hasta que.- ¿! Por que te fuiste sin decirme nada?-Ahí caí en cuenta, ¿por que se empeñaba en hacerme daño?, venir y recordarme él porque me fui, empuje a natsu para que ya no me abrazara y le di una cachetada, el se quedo helad…

¿Por qué?... ¡¿Por qué Luce, que te he hecho?!

¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Qué me has hecho?! Eres un sínico Dragneel, yo te amaba, eso es lo que me has hecho enamorarme para después romperme el corazón con tus propias manos… fue un error enamorarme de ti. Solo eso me has hecho- le dije, lagrimas querían salir, pero no lo permití, no quiero ser débil frente a el. Me di la vuelta y empecé a caminar, pero algo más bien alguien me lo impidió tomándome la muñeca.

Lucy… lo que viste fue un error yo...creí que eras tú, días antes de que pasara eso iba a misiones con lisanna porque no sabía cómo declararme, le pedí que se transformara en ti con su take over y al parecer ella uso eso para que creyera que eras tú y pues.. Ya sabes lo que viste- me dijo él, con un tono de voz demasiado sincero, no pude resistirme y me abalance a él.

¡Te amo natsu!- después de eso lo bese como si el mundo dependiera de eso, el me correspondió el beso…

POV NATSU

Me estaba besando, Mi Lucy me estaba besando, era como un sueño, sin pensarlo baje mis manos a sus glúteos para que sus piernas abarcaran mis caderas y así poder caminar hacia la cama que estaba allí, la recosté con cuidado posicionándome entre sus piernas. Subí mis manos hacia sus pecho y empecé a desatar su sostén para después masajear sus pechos, baje de la boca de lucy hacia ellos y empecé a lamer y chupar de ellos, con mi mano libre baje hacia su sexo que ya estaba húmedo y empecé a acariciarlo.

Ha ha n-natsu ha haa- deje sus suaves pechos y baje a su intimidad quitando su ultima prenda puesta, empecé a lamer su sexo para después meter un dedo en su cavidad.- haa, natsu m-mas haa.- sin pensarlo moví mi dedo para darle placer, decido meter un segundo dedo para que llegue a un orgasmo y así fue, saque mis dedos de ella y los lamí, era deliciosa…

N-natsu eres genial, pero ahora me toca a mí- me dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, y acostándome en la cama…

POV LUCY

Ese maldito de Natsu hizo que tenga un fuerte orgasmo, ahora me toma a mí, lo acosté en la cama quedando arriba de él, primero empecé besándolo salvajemente y moviendo mis caderas arriba de su amiguito, empecé a quitarle la bufanda y el chaleco, para después acariciar su bien formado abdomen, pero sin dejar de mover mis caderas. De vez en cuando sacaba pequeños gemidos de placer mezclados con mi nombre.

La hora de la verdad, baje a sus pantalones para quitárselos junto a su bóxer, me impresione al ver a su amiguito era grande, muy grande, pero en fin lo tomo en mis manos y empecé a acariciarlo

L-lucy n-n-o sigas.- pare de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para lamer un poco la punta de su pene y después decirle con la voz más seductora que puedo hacer...

¿Quieres que pare N-A-T-S-U?- El me miro y negó con la cabeza como si de un niño se tratase.

Empecé a lamer su pene y metérmelo a mi boca también, quería que llegara al orgasmo así que empecé a chupárselo más rápido

Haa L-lucy me v-voy a co-correr.- no le hice caso y cuando se corrió no me quite, me lo trague todo como si se tratase de leche tibia…

POV NATSU

Me corrí en la boca de lucy, era turno que los dos sintiéramos placer al mismo tiempo así que la tome de las caderas para acostarla y así penetrarla más fácil, le abrí con cuidado sus piernas.

¿Estás lista?- ella solo asintió con la cabeza, sin preámbulos la penetre fuerte para que no sintiera tanto dolo y resulto porque a los pocos segundo lucy empezó a mover sus caderas. Sin más empecé a penetrarla, al principio fue lento, pero al poco tiempo la penetre cada vez más fuerte y raido.

Ha ha n-natsu mas –mas ha haa- Llegamos al clímax y me acosté junto a ella

Estuviste genial lucy.

Tú no te quedas atrás Natsu- como era de noche agarre la cobija que tenia al lado y nos tape, me quede profundamente dormido abrazando a lucy, hoy fue el mejor día de mi existencia.

CONTINUARA…


	5. Chapter 5

_**Nota. Hola lectores este va a ser el ultimo capitulo y va a ser corto porque me dio hueva escribir mas…**_

_**Capitulo 5: Otro Final Feliz**_

POV LUCY

Me desperté, era de mañana, voltee y mire a natsu, todos los recuerdos de ayer inundaron mi mente, fue el mejor día de mi vida, sin duda, el me vuelve loca, me levante de mi cama sin querer despertarlo, pero fue en vano

¿Luce? ¿Qué pasa?

Nada, es solo que me he despertado, me voy a lavar la cara y buscar mis llaves- decía mientras me ponía mi ropa

Está bien, oye...

¿Qué pasa natsu?

Te amo lucy- sonreí, el si sabe como volverme loca.

Encontré mis llaves y me lave la cara, regrese donde natsu y ya se había levantado y puesto su ropa.

Lucy tu… vas a regresar conmigo a mangolia

A pues... s-si- Natsu corrió y me abrazo

¡No sabes lo feliz que eso me hace lucy! Te amo lucy, mi lucy, una cosa más lucy, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Claro que si Natsu, te amo!

Después de eso regresamos a mangolia lo más rápido que pudimos, estábamos enfrente del gremio estaba nerviosa

¿Estás lista?- me dijo natsu

S-si creo.

Natsu abrió la puerta del gremio, todos se quedaron congelados al verme, iba a dar un paso atrás cuando una voz grito mi nombre y corrió hacia mí, era levy-chan

¡LU-CHAN!, te extrañe tanto

Jojana yo también Levy-chan.

Todos empezaron a acercarse ami y me saludaron como en los viejos tiempos, Gray me abrazo como si su hermanita menor estuviera a punto de morir, Erza también me abrazo pero con más fuerza, el maestro empezó a llorar de la emoción diciéndome que no me fuera de nuevo…extrañaba los abrazos de todos.

Tengo un anuncio que hacer.- natsu se había subido a un mesa.- LUCY Y YO SOMOS NOVIOS- cuando termino de decir eso me puse muy roja y sin darme cuenta natsu me jalo hacia la mesa y me beso enfrente de todos

Mira-san propuse que se hiciera una fiesta, para celebrar mi regreso, una nueva pareja en el gremio y que natsu era el mismo que antes, lo último me desconcertó ya que no pensé que natsu no volviera a sonreír por mí es un amor.

La fiesta estuvo muy divertida, gritos por todos lados, destrozos también, las chicas me secuestraron para que les hablara de todo lo que pase, gray amenazo a natsu que si me volvía a hacer daño lo iba a matar, el maestro y cana compitiendo por quien bebe mas, todo paso como antes.

Iba saliendo del gremio cuando alguien me jalo

Lucy a donde ibas

N-natsu me asustaste, iba a mi casa ¿por qué?- él se acerco a mí y puso sus manos en mi cadera

¿Por qué no me avisaste mi amor? Si te pasa algo no me lo perdonaría, aparte hoy duermo contigo

¿Y quién te dio permiso?

¿Tengo qué? L-U-C-Y- .me dijo con voy seductora en mi oreja

N-no

Te amo lucy

Yo también natsu- nos fuimos a mi casa para "dormir", en fin ya todo es como era antes bueno con el pequeño detalle que natsu y yo somos novios

_**FIN**_


End file.
